Pay-to-play Fishing training
This page contains methods for training the Fishing skill suggested by the 2007scape Wiki. Equipment Fishing uses two types of items, divided into consumables and equipment. Consumables are used up at the rate of one item for each fish caught and are stackable, while the equipment is non-stackable and reusable. *Net fishing: Small fishing net, no consumable *Bait fishing: Fishing rod, fishing bait *Fly fishing: Fly fishing rod, feathers *Harpooning: Harpoon, no consumable *Cage fishing: Lobster pot, no consumable Fishing Table Levels 1 - 20 – Shrimp / Anchovies Net fish for shrimp. Good locations include: *East of Catherby, just before White Wolf Mountain. *South of Draynor Village bank. *South of the Al Kharid bank. *South of Lumbridge, with the Fishing Guide. At level 10 you can complete the quest Fishing Contest , this grants 2437 fishing experience. At level 15, you will begin to catch anchovies too. Also you can complete Sea Slug with 30 Firemaking and you will gain levels 1-24 instantly (7175 experience) Level 20 - 40/99 – Trout / Salmon You can fly fish trout at either Barbarian Village, Lumbridge, North of Seer's Village, or Shilo Village (Shilo Village quest required). It is highly recommended you do this, as the experience and money of this method is much higher than those of shrimp. Once you've reached level 30, you'll begin catching salmon and will begin to receive from 30,000 to 50,000 experience per hour. If you choose to drop your fish rather than bank them, you can gain slightly higher experience rates. At almost all levels past 20, "powerfishing" trout/salmon becomes one of the fastest methods of experience. Another method some players use is fly fishing just south of Baxtorian Falls, and selling the fish to the nearby wandering merchant Rasolo. This method allows a quick way to empty your inventory without having to drop the fish one at a time. Levels 40 - 70 – Lobster Fish lobsters at Catherby. At level 65 is it highly recommended to fish for swordfish instead for faster exp. At level 63, it is highly recommended that you buy an admiral pie and move to the Fishing Guild. This will provide a slight profit over other methods, but the experience is reduced. You will gain around 20,000 to 30,000 experience per hour, and will be left with about a million gp worth of lobsters if you continue all the way to 63. Levels 70 - 76/99 – Swordfish / Tuna You can hand-fish tuna and swordfish at the Fishing Guild with 50 Strength and after competing the Barbarian Training miniquest. If you cannot hand-fish these, then a harpoon may also be used although is less efficient. These are both caught quite fast and can be used as good foods if cooked. Levels 62 - 76/99 – Monkfish If you complete the quest Swan Song, you can begin fishing monkfish at Piscatoris, which provides more profit than lobsters or trout/salmon. The experience is around 40,000 experience per hour, and they can be cooked for better food or sold for more money. It is recommended you continue until at least level 80 with this method and this method remains faster than sharks until level 96 Fishing. Levels 76 - 99 – Sharks Fish sharks at the Fishing Guild. Monkfish at Piscatoris can also be used (shark fishing is very slow at level 76. It might be a good idea to wait until level 80). This method is only recommended for players who care much more about money than experience as fishing sharks from level 76 (or 80) until level 96 is incredibly slow experience. Players will gain around 10,000 to 20,000 exp per hour, and each shark is worth around 825 coins raw and 983 coins cooked. Monkfish are good on both fronts; you receive both good experience and cash. Heavy rod fishing Another alternative fishing method, requiring at least level 48 fishing, is to start the Barbarian Training mini-quest by talking to Otto Godblessed southwest of the Barbarian Outpost. This method involves catching the leaping fish (trout, salmon, and sturgeon) at levels 48, 58, and 70 respectively. Trout and salmon give the same fishing experience as their non-leaping counterpart (50 and 70) and sturgeon give 80 exp per catch. In addition to the fishing experience, experience in Agility and Strength is also awarded per catch. Players receive 5 exp per Trout, 6 exp per Salmon, and 7 exp per Sturgeon in both Agility and Strength. Fastest Experience (1-99) Levels 1 - 24 To quickly gain levels 1-24, complete the quest sea slug. The requirements for this quest is only 30 firemaking and can be completed fairly quickly. This is a much faster route for fishing training then catching fish. Levels 24 - 58 From levels 24-58 you will be catching trout and salmon . The best places to catch these are in Barbarian Village and Shilo Village. All you need for this method is feathers and a fly fishing rod. These items can be bought in any fishing store or in the Grand Exchange . Levels 58 - 99 From levels 58-99 you will be training south of barbarian outpost at Otto's grotto by barbarian fishing. You will have to complete a quick mini-quest. Once you complete this, you can catching leaping fish. The levels required for this method is 45 agility and 45 strength. Warning, this method gives both agility and strength experience aswell as fishing experience. You will gain approximately 1.2M experience in agility and strength from 58-99. Items required for this method is either feathers or fishing bait (Choose whatever's cheaper) and a barbarian rod obtained from Otto's Grotto. Doing this method from level's 1-99 will take your approximately 220-250 hours.